


Per Annum

by Augustus



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-22
Updated: 2003-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per Annum

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas To: Charlie *hugs* I made the ultimate sacrifice, yo: Trickyfish.

**January:**  
  
When he finds out, a sharp twist of excitement quivers deep within Lance's stomach.  _Perhaps_ , he thinks for a second, then forces himself to look away. His pulse continues to thud in his veins, though, and his throat is suddenly tight and sticky. Because it's Chris... and Chris is... and it's almost too much for words to convey.  
  
*  
  
 **February:**  
  
Joey drags them all to New York towards the end of winter and Lance's breath is thick and white in the crispy air. JC wears an oversized scarf, wrapped tightly around his neck, and Justin's teeth chatter as he complains about the snow. Chris makes snow angels in Central Park and pulls Lance down into the indentation he makes, grinning as he rubs the wet sludge into Lance's hair.  
  
*  
  
 **March:**  
  
It hurts, sometimes, stabbing agony inside his mind. Chris is tactile and ridiculous and never seems to know when to shut his mouth and leave Lance alone. Lance is silent a lot of the time, watching without voice. He memorises every plane of Chris' face and tells himself that's all he needs.  
  
*  
  
 **April:**  
  
He's drunk when he says it. Drunk and feeling warm and invincible. Chris just smiles diminutively and scruffs at Lance's hair. "Love you too, buddy," he says and it's not how it's meant to be at all.   
  
*  
  
 **May:**  
  
The stranger is dark and small and, when they kiss, he presses closer and wraps his arms around Lance's back. Music pounds in Lance's ears as the stranger puddles to his knees. The wall of the corridor is cool and rough beneath his fingers and he tries not to think about Chris as he squirms into the warmth of another man's tongue.  
  
*  
  
 **June:**  
  
Justin hates Nick Carter, but one time, when Lance forgets to knock, the lights are off and Justin and Nick are a tangle of lips and limbs and teenage desire. He closes the door and takes a breath, glad for the lack of shadows in the hall. Later, he bites his lip and squeezes his pillow into something unrecognisable as he tries to push the image from his head. His fingers ache and he doesn't know why.  
  
*   
  
 **July:**  
  
Chris phones late at night and he always laughs when Lance complains about lack of sleep. He talks too much and about nothing at all, occasionally lapsing into piercing giggles when Busta snuffles close to the ticklish skin on the side of his neck. Lance's hands reach out as though to touch, his fingers pulling pathways through the empty nothingness of space.  
  
*  
  
 **August:**  
  
Lance is sunburnt and the skin across his nose tingles when he presses his fingers against the redness. Chris slaps his hand a way with a brisk, "don't touch it; you'll make it worse," and manages not to make any jokes about traffic lights or magical reindeer. The sun is bright and untouchable, casting circles of golden light amongst the black of Chris' hair.  
  
*  
  
 **September:**  
  
Chris tickles Justin until he squeals and Lance tries not to be envious of the way they curl together on the floor. Joey and JC ignore the distraction, continuing to talk about dance steps and whether Joey should colour his hair, but their words are viscous and intangible in Lance's ears. Chris' tee shirt slides up a little in the midst of the struggle and Lance stares at the thin strip of skin for so long that JC asks if he's okay. He isn't, but he nods and turns away.  
  
*  
  
 **October:**  
  
The television is a background intrusion, blue light casting unrecognisable shadows across Chris' living room walls. "I meant it," Lance says, and Chris pretends he didn't hear.  
  
*  
  
 **November:**  
  
Lance laughs, his entire body twitching with amusement. The arm of the couch is firm beneath his head and it feels like his stomach is tearing, his lungs screaming like sharp needles beneath his skin. Chris meets Lance's gaze and smiles. The laughter catches in his throat and suddenly all he can remember is the rising question in Chris' eyes.  
  
*  
  
 **December:**  
  
Chris kisses him underneath a browning twig of mistletoe and his lips taste of shortbread and cranberry sauce. Lance's laugh is nervous, but Chris can see through anyone and he smiles as he meets Lance's eyes. The room smells of pine needles and spray-on snow and Chris is warm and solid inside the knotted circle of Lance's arms.   
  
  
 ****

**~fin~  
22nd December 2003**


End file.
